Please Love me Again
by SassyVenus
Summary: Harry is hanging out by himself on the night of his birthday. Until Ginny Weasly found him. Harry wishes he and Ginny had never broke up. He desperatly wishes for them to get back together. Will they get a second chance? Or will Ginny have moved on?


**_Hey_** guys! This is my first Harry Potter fic. I've been reading Harry Potter since they were able to come out and it is my favorite series. Here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the characters in this fic. Trust me, I wish I did. Enjoy!

Harry Potter sat at the base of a large tree. The darkness had immediately calmed him and it seemed to force him relax. Harry knew he should be inside enjoying the party. After all, it was in his honor. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had thrown him a very large 18th birthday. All of his friends were inside the rented tent, all having a good time dancing and talking. It seemed as though no one realized he was gone. "Harry? Are you out here?" Well, almost everyone. Harry groaned in response. A slim figure soon swung into view. Harry looked up at his best friend's sister. He tried to smile, but he just couldn't manage it. "Shouldn't you be in there partying?" Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah. Its way too crowded in there. What about you? This is your party you know," she offered. Harry looked down for a moment. "I just… don't really feel like having a good time in there." Ginny looked at him curiously. _Well of course you don't feel like having fun! You don't have a girlfriend and Ron does. And you're furious because the girl you broke up with is right in front of you. AND YOU STILL LOVE HER!_ "Uh… Harry." Harry's head shot up. "Sorry, were you saying something Ginny? I'm kinda tiered." Ginny gave a tiny giggle. "I said is it okay if I sit here with you? I'm starting to get a headache." Harry nodded mutely. _How can she be so happy? Does this mean she doesn't love me? If she doesn't, it would be all my fault. I broke up with her after all…_

"Harry? Are you listening?" Harry turned his head to see Ginny, blushing. _Thank god she can't see in the dark_. "Yeah. I agree." Ginny laughed. "I asked you if you knew what time it was!" Her musical laugh reached his ears, making a smile slid its way upon his face. Ginny nodded satisfied. "Did you really? Well then, my answer would have to be that I have absolutely no idea." Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder. He smiled. This was the closest they had been in a long time. Since Dumbledore's funeral actually. "Y'know, I missed being able to act like this together. We actually haven't had a real conversation since…" Ginny's voice trailed off and Harry winced. He knew what she was going to say. Neither one could bring themselves to say it though. They didn't want to break the friendship they, luckily, still kept alive. Silence filled the air, with the exception of the noise coming from the magically enlarged tent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, however. Both Ginny and Harry felt oddly comforted by it, comforted by the fact that they could be silent together.

"Harry?" Harry turned to face his friend, her head finally lifted from his shoulder. The silence was still present and Harry broke it once more. "Yes Ginny?" Ginny looked down at her hands, which had settled in her lap. She bit her lip nervously. "Uh… never mind… I forgot what I was going to say. I'm going inside. Are you coming?" Harry shook his head, mutely. He was sure she wanted to have time alone and was just asking to be polite. Ginny nodded her disappointment evident as she began to make her way to the Burrow. When Ginny had nearly reached the house, it suddenly clicked in Harry's brain. Ginny wanted Harry to hang out with her. She wanted to be his girlfriend! _I am so stupid!_ Harry stood up, wincing from the pain of sitting like that for so long. He dashed across the yard as fast as his legs would permit. "Ginny!" The beautiful figure stopped in its tracks and swung around. Her red hair swung around like a curtain. "Ginny! Wait! Come hang out with me at the party!"

"I thought you didn't want to hang out with everyone," Ginny called out, confusion evident. Harry caught her in his arms and pulled her close. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. If I could take back what I'd done at Dumbledore's funeral, it would be done. Trust me on this one," he mumbled into her shoulder. Ginny giggled. "You goof! It took you long enough," she whispered in his ear. He nodded. Harry looked at her shining brown eyes and sighed. "I want this moment to last forever." Ginny murmured her agreement. Then, Harry bent down, sliding an arm around her waist, and kissed her. It was brilliant. She hooked her arms around his neck. They broke apart to come up from air. After a quick breath, they dove in again.

"They aren't coming back to the party are they?"

"No, Ronald. I think they're going to stay out here and… catch up on what they… lost for a while. Come on." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him back to the party. It looked as if things were right again.

**_I_** hope you all liked it! I took me forever to write. Thanks for reading!

SassyVenus


End file.
